


Flying Home

by Meep002



Series: The Road to Three [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Multi, Olympic Fencer-Rey, Pilot-Poe, Polyamory, Social Care Worker-Finn, attempt at finding character voices, pava is ex military, will end in fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep002/pseuds/Meep002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava are friends, first and foremost. That doesn't mean that Poe told her about his relationship with Finn and Rey. But then, when it falls apart a little bit, he can't get through to his two idiots without her help and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in literal years. I was absolutely inspired by The Force Awakens and now I want to write them. But I have no idea how to write the voices of the characters, so here's a little attempt at it. I've actually come up with an epic story line that this fits into and hopefully I can write a bunch of shorts to encompass it all.  
> Thanks lovely people x

Poe Dameron sits in the co-pilot seat and does his checks dutifully. Goes over the list, goes over the flight plan. They’re going nowhere special, a standard holiday flight, some mountains on the way. Good weather, perhaps a bit of crosswind when they get there, but that remains to be seen. 

“You’re quiet,” Jess Pava says next to him, sliding into her captain’s seat. She slides her aviators on top of her head, and looks over. 

Poe puts his clipboard down, sighs: “Checks.” 

“I know, they’re standard. You’re normally telling me about your cat or your girlfriend. Or asking me how I am, how my week has been. It’s been great, by the way, although far too much of you in it,” she tries to rile him. 

Poe smiles, “BB is great.”

“Good.”

They’re quiet, Poe fidgets. He doesn’t like not telling Pava why he’s upset, but this is awkward. He’s upset, OK, he’s really deeply upset. The problem is that Pava is his best friend and she doesn’t know that it's not just him and girlfriend.

Ground crew checks in with them, makes sure they’re set, confirm fuel. The purser comes by, says hi. Poe ignores Pava and she gets tenser. Keeps glancing over at him, taps her fingers on her display panel. He thinks it’s good there aren’t any touch screens. 

The purser wishes them a happy flight, closes the door behind them. Poe leans over to lock it, goes back to his check lists. They take off, without any chatter whatsoever, and even air control must know something is off. 

\--

When they’ve evened out and Pava has checked, double-checked the autopilot, she turns to him.

“Spill.”

Not a request, no gentle nudging. They are friends above anything else, they’d flown together for years, and, against the odds, had maintained a strong partnership past training. Like Poe, Pava used to be a military pilot and had flown a fair few missions before she switched to commercial. 

They’d never met while they were in service, but were put together in the classes afterwards. They studied the mechanics together, had nodded along gravely when the secret service came in to chat about terrorism. 

Poe sighs, “I’ve put in a request to transfer.”

It means they’ll be separated, and they’ll get different schedules and their friendship is probably doomed. That’s how it works in this industry; you transfer and you lose touch. It’ll upset her, he knows. There’s no reason for them to separate, they’re an incredible team and he has never met anyone with such an extensive knowledge of historic war planes. It’s fascinating, he’ll miss that.

Leaving her not even what he’s upset about, but maybe Pava will be upset enough to let it go and not ask further questions.

“Why?”

Damn. 

“My contract’s coming up and I wanted a change,” he says. He hopes she’ll take it personally. 

“Then why are you upset?” 

He’s going to have to tell her, can’t keep sulking like this, so he buckles up (he’s already buckled up) and turns to her.

“My girlfriend Rey and my boyfriend Finn have moved in together and they didn’t tell me. And I was going to sell my place and move BB over so I could be there more often, but clearly those two are perfect for each other and they wouldn’t want my old self to drag them down. I’m, as always, the last one to find out I’m just their bit on the side.”

Pava blinks, and bursts out laughing. She gasps for air and bangs a hand on the console. It hurts, so she shakes it out and she gestures wildly at Poe.

“Dameron, the rumours are true, you kinky man!”

Poe groans, “What do I do?”


	2. A Place at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe thinks about his place in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my headcanon is that Poe is pretty flashy on the outside, but actually doesn't have a clue about relationships on the inside. He's a bit whiney atm, I'm working on that.  
> Any feedback is much appreciated!  
> Thank you x

Poe comes home from an early afternoon flight. He checks in with the people he knows in the crew room, and jumps on a bus into the city. It’s not far, 35 minutes at most, so he texts Rey.

-On my way home, see you soon-

He turns and turns his phone in his hand, waits for a reply.

-At training, see you soon. X-

Poe’s been in town very often, lately, something he thanks the schedulers for. He may even have sent them some office snacks, and he definitely puts his flirty voice on when he’s on the phone to them. He never tries to talk himself out of a standby and he’s made the best time for getting to the airport quickly when he’s called up. He keeps the schedulers friendly. 

From the bus station in town, it’s a good 40 minute walk to Finn’s flat. He walks most days, pulling his trolley behind him. He’s taken off his jacket today; it’s warm. It’s spring, and he likes spring in the city. People seem happier, their heads lifted a bit higher and their voices lighter. 

From the sky, he can see more green emerging every day, and he likes to spot the new flower pots appearing in people’s windows. He likes seeing how they get on, how some grow to take over a whole window and how some turn into little desert sprigs because their owners were too busy. 

So he walks, and although it’s not sunny, he gets a bit sweaty. That’s alright though, Finn doesn’t mind him sweaty. Finn says he likes it when he no longer smells of plane. Poe’s never quite figured out what ‘plane’ smells like, but he smiles and hugs Finn all the same when he says it. Revels in Finn’s face pushed into his neck and an exploring kiss under his jaw. 

He rings the doorbell when he arrives. He doesn’t have a key to what is practically his home, but Finn likes his own space. His boyfriend needs space to think, space to work-out, space to veg out after a hard day. He works on hard cases, sees children being taken from their parents and adults being crushed by debt and he can tell truly horrible stories about those left behind by the system. Poe doesn’t envy him. He’s pretty sure Rey doesn’t even have her own key and she lives only a 15 minute walk away. 

There’s no answer. 

\--

“Maybe you should use your words, Dameron.”

Poe looks at her, “Gee, wise one, tell me more.”

That comes out wrong, and Poe regrets it instantly. Pava doesn’t seem to take offense, she hums and her face softens. 

“Look, things happen. Sometimes people change..-“

“Things haven’t changed.” Poe is whining, he knows he is. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs heavily, “Why are you not surprised at all?”

At that, she laughs, “Poe, I’ve seen a lot, most of it unhappy. If you want to go around being kinky and screwing a girl and a boy at every port then feel free. You’re a good man.”

“I don’t have them at every airport, I’m not some pirate from the middle ages. Just here, just them. Although maybe not anymore.”

“Oh, get a grip, Dameron. Smile that infectious smile of yours and ask them what is going on.”

“I ran, Jess. Really hard, really soap opera style.”

“I’ve been hearing about Rey for two years now. She sounds like a down to earth kind of woman. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“She’s going to kick my ass,” Poe groans. She is, and she’ll be excellent at it. She competes internationally, she kicks ass for a living. Finn practices with her, that’s how they fell in love. Probably. Poe doesn’t actually know, he met them when they were a couple already. He thinks, again he’s not sure. He’s always just assumed. 

That gets him thinking. They were always the core of the three of them. It has always been Rey and Finn, and then (and only then) Poe. Right? He’s been tagging along for the ride, showing up when he’s in town for some fun and cuddles. They probably don’t even miss him when he’s not around. Rey probably falls in an easy routine of train, eat, see Finn, go home, sleep, rinse, repeat. Finn probably gets more work done when Poe’s not around. 

Just sleeping around with a girl and a boy at every port might’ve been the easier option here.

It’s been quiet for a while, so Poe pulls out his descent paperwork. He asks for a weather update, that crosswind is definitely picking up. Bumpy landing it is, of course. He deserves one of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include why they didn't tell Poe.


End file.
